


[PODFIC] Dress for Success

by kerravon, Rokeon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Comment Fic, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, background Tony/Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "It's Darcy's first day as Tony Stark's new personal assistant. Only one thing in her closet suits this occasion."</p><p>Podfic of this hilarious short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Dress for Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rokeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dress for Success](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438885) by [Rokeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon). 



This is a podfic of "Dress for Success", in MP3 format. 

Total length: 8 Minutes 8 secs  
Format: MP3 

Text available at: [Dress for Success](http://archiveofourown.org/works/438885)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Dress for Success Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/kp4vg4)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/kp4vg4)

Streaming:  


As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
